


Los secretos de los secretos

by minigami



Series: Crossover!Meme [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Español | Spanish, M/M, Meme, Multi, Pre-Reboot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick tiene un problema con dejar ir a la gente que quiere. Es su mejor virtud y su peor vicio. Percy no le da oportunidad. Desaparece en el mar, y no vuelve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los secretos de los secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para bela_kikinu, que me lo pidió en el crossover meme

 

> _But by the time we met  
>  By the time we met the times had already changed_
> 
>  
> 
> **Arcade Fire** , _We Used To Wait_

_  
_

 

Dick tiene un problema con dejar ir a la gente que quiere. Es su mejor virtud y su peor vicio. Percy no le da oportunidad. Desaparece en el mar, y no vuelve.

 

* * *

 

En el gimnasio en el que trabaja Dick enseñando gimnasia deportiva a niños hay un par de clases de autodefensa, una para niños y otra para adultos. En la de adultos hay sobre todo mujeres, chicas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que acuden tres días por semana de seis a siete y media de la tarde. La profesora es una señora de unos cincuenta años, cuya disposición maternal y su expresión plácida disfrazan la mirada dura, tenaz, de sus ojos azules, siempre detrás de unas gafas de pasta de color naranja.

Dick puede ver las clases que imparte mientras ayuda a los niños con sus acrobacias, y a veces no puede contener la risa: sus métodos, su forma de de enseñar, todo, se parecen tanto a las de Bruce que es un poco surrealista. Se ocupa también de las clases de los niños, algo más pronto, y por eso Dick se sorprende el día que se le acerca un chico de unos veintidós o veintitrés años mientras está recogiendo las colchonetas, y se presenta como el nuevo profesor.

Es alto, con el pelo negro, los ojos verdes y la piel morena, bronceada hasta alcanzar ese color entre castaño oscuro y dorado que habla de muchas horas bajo el sol y el viento. Se mueve con una gracia que a Dick le resulta extraña en un civil, y cuando le da la mano, encuentra unos callos similares a los suyos en la palma del extraño.

Una mirada indescifrable pasa por los ojos del chico, que luego sonríe, todo hoyuelos y dientes blancos, algo irregulares, y se presenta.

\- Me llamo Percy. ¿Qué tal? - tiene un apretón firme, y su acento neoyorquino le arranca a Dick una sonrisa sin querer.

\- Dick. - el chico contrae el rostro en una mueca de sorpresa. Dick, acostumbrado a esa reacción, se apresura a aclararlo. - Me llamo Dick. Diminutivo de Richard.

\- ¿En serio? - el chico le suelta, y se mete la mano en el bolsillo del chándal. Se echa a reír. - Lo siento. Supongo.

\- No, estoy acostumbrado - Dick le imita, le devuelve la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. - Así que vas a dar clases a los niños, entonces.

\- Sí, - Percy asiente, y luego se encoge de hombros, con expresión algo contrita. Ha comenzado a balancearse sobre los talones de sus pies, y su mirada vaga durante un segundo durante el gimnasio, atraída por un grito, antes de volver a centrarse en Dick - a ver qué tal. Emma, la otra profe, dice que son agotadores, pero tiene pinta de ser divertido.

\- Si son como los míos, las dos cosas.

Percy se echa a reír, los ojos verdes brillantes, y esboza una sonrisa de medio lado, satisfecha, antes de contestar.

\- Bueno, pues genial entonces. - su sonrisa se vuelve algo traviesa, y Dick decide que le gusta Percy - A lo mejor así consiguen seguirme el ritmo.

Dick no puede contener la carcajada. Porque Percy lo dice en serio. Y algo en su forma de removerse en el sitio, cambiando de pie, en su forma de gesticular al hablar, habla de un pozo de energía sin fondo, apenas contenido.

Dick le cree.

  


* * *

 

Percy es agotador. Y los niños le adoran, como casi todo el mundo en el gimnasio, pero no pueden con él.

Es divertido. Bocazas. A veces parece que su lengua y su cerebro estén en una perpetua carrera, y que la primera mantenga el primer puesto.

A Dick le hace reír.

  


* * *

 

Un día, falta al trabajo. Dick le visita en su apartamento, una habitación-estudio en Brooklyn que siempre está patas arriba. Toca un par de veces a la puerta, y nadie contesta. Extrañado, se pasa por la noche, ya como Nightwing, de camino a su patrulla. Entra por la ventana, que está abierta, y.

Hay polvo por todas partes, dorado a la luz de las farolas. Los discos de Percy parecen hojas secas, desparramados por el suelo, y la silla de su escritorio-mesa de la cocina se halla en el centro de la habitación, tumbada, como el cuerpo que queda tras un asesinato.

Dick ha sobrevivido a varias crisis. Sabe el aspecto que tiene el mundo cuando todo está dicho y hecho y lo único que queda es recoger los trozos de uno mismo y lamerse las heridas.

El apartamento de Percy parece un campo de batalla. Y él no está por ningún lado.

Dick no sabe cómo sentirse. Como suele hacer en esos casos, se coloca el comunicador en el oído y llama a Babs.

  


* * *

 

A Percy se le da bien desaparecer, eso es obvio. Oráculo tarda día y medio en encontrarle, en un hostal diminuto de Long Island, cerca de la playa. El por qué está allí, solo Percy y Dios lo saben.

Dick se presenta en su habitación a primera hora de la mañana, con unos cafés y una bolsa de donuts, y llama un par de veces en la puerta. Cuando Percy abre, unos segundos más tarde, con el pelo revuelto y cara de no haber dormido, y lo primero que hace es fijar la vista en la bolsa de papel marrón y quitársela de las manos.

Luego alza los ojos, y le pregunta a Dick que qué mierdas hace allí, el ceño fruncido.

El primer impulso de Dick es ofenderse. Es él el que debería preguntar eso: durante los últimos dos meses, ha llegado a considerar a Percy un amigo. Y los amigos no desaparecen así como así.

(Eso es más el departamento de Dick y de la gente que lleva el murciélago en su pecho.)

Despué se fija en la expresión de la cara de Percy, entre la preocupación y el miedo, y se da cuenta de que la frustración que puede ver no está dirigida hacia Dick, si no hacia otra cosa, lo que le persigue y le ha hecho huir de Nueva York.

\- Te estaba buscando - y es una respuesta tonta, y es la verdad, y Percy parece desinflarse, el cansancio sustituyendo al enfado, y se aparta del umbral de la habitación y le deja pasar.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Percy se le queda mirando, pensativo, la bolsa de donuts en una mano y la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón, aferrando algo que Dick no puede ver. Él siente como adopta sin darse cuenta una posición de defensa, porque algo le decía que Percy era más de lo que parecía a simple vista, y todo este asunto lo está confirmando.

Percy entrecierra los ojos, y, visiblemente, se obliga a relajarse.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? Y, no es esa una buena pregunta.

\- Tengo una amiga.

\- Ya. - se deja caer en el borde de la cama deshecha que preside la habitación prácticamente vacía, y apoya los codos en las rodillas. En una de las manos sujeta la bolsa, en la otra tiene un bolígrafo que no para de hacer girar con el índice y el pulgar - No deberías estar aquí. Es- es peligroso.

Dick deja los dos cafés en la mesilla de noche y se sienta a su lado, despacio, sus movimientos lentos y obvios.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? Ya sé que on soy más que un profesor de gimnasia, pero... - se le da pero tan mal eso de las identidades secretas.

Percy se ríe en su cara, pero después se come un donut y le sonríe con la cara llena de migas, así que Dick no se lo toma mal.

  


* * *

 

El hecho de que Percy sea en realidad el hijo de un dios griego y una mortal no es tan sorprendente como debería.

 

* * *

 

Lo de los monstruos le da más problemas.

**Author's Note:**

> El canon para esto es que, en el caso de Dick, el reboot no ha pasado y Dick ha vuelto a Nueva York como en los últimos números de la serie regular de Nightwing, y, en el de Percy, que los acontecimientos que comienzan con The Lost Hero no llegan a pasar. Con todo lo que conlleva.


End file.
